


Gentle Mitch

by misterwrench



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mitch is so gentle and kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterwrench/pseuds/misterwrench
Summary: uhhh basically their first time. jonas gets a little too excited a little too early and is very embarrassed. mitch is lovely and kind.





	Gentle Mitch

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write smut enjoy  
> as always, hasn't been proofread  
> also someone help me come up with a title

Mitch loves to watch Jonas. Whether it’s while he takes pictures, when he’s busy finishing off his homework at lunch, or right now. Jonas is sitting on his lap, eyes looking like they’re glued shut, and the prettiest mewling noises escaping his mouth as he ruts against Mitch’s lap. Mitch has spent the day touching Jonas whenever he can, whispering in his ear (some innocent things, some not-so-innocent), all with the end goal to get him worked up. His plan wasn’t to spend the evening fully clothed and dry-jumping his boyfriend though.

“Joey,” Mitch mumbles against the side of Jonas’ neck, hands moving from his waist to his ass. As he’s about to suggest they do something else - change position, change outfit into something a little more freeing - Mitch can feel Jonas’ hips stutter and hears a choked moan from his mouth. He looks up to see a wide-eyed, red cheeked boy who’s lifting his hands to cover his face.

"S-sorry, Mitch, I was- It’s just- I should-,” Jonas goes to push back away from Mitch who instead, wraps his arms around Jonas tighter.

“Spots, where ya’ goin’?” Mitch asks soothingly, pressing a kiss to Joey’s face.

“God, we’d only been here for, what? Ten minutes,” Joey seems to calm a bit but is still flustered from embarrassment.

“And? I take it as a compliment,” Mitch flashes a toothy grin. “Also, I’d like ta’ let you know, Spots Wagner, I am a very talented man. S'not like I didn’t plan ta’ make ya’ come more than once tonight,” he teases which makes Joey choke out a giggle and hit his arm playfully.

“Ya’ mind?” Mitch asks cautiously as he holds the bottom hem of Jonas’ shirt. Jonas shakes his head and raises his arms as Mitch lifts the fabric. Mitch hesitates before pulling his own shirt over his head. Placing his hands back on Joey’s waist, Mitch turns the two of them so that Joey is lying back on Mitch’s mattress and Mitch is hovering over him.

“Tell me if somethin’ is too much.” Mitch ducks his head to place a kiss on Joey’s chest and then his tummy, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Mitch opens the button on Joey’s pants and leans back to pull them off. Looking up at his face again, Mitch can’t really tell what Joey’s feeling. His face looks a mixture of embarrassment and looking unsure. "Is this okay, Spots?” Jonas nods, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“I just get nervous, is all,” Joey speaks quietly.

“No need to be,” Mitch kisses his hip and feels Jonas’ hand press against the side of his face lovingly.

Shifting lower, Mitch presses kisses along Joey’s bare thighs, nipping at the soft flesh here as there. He can hear Jonas sigh above him as he presses the flat of his tongue against his thighs to lick the come there. Finally, Mitch wraps his lips around Joey’s already semi-hard dick and smiles at the familiar mewling sound he can hear from Joey. He bobs his head and even lets Joey push his head down until he can feel his boyfriend fully hard again.

Sitting back on his knees, Mitch wipes his mouth and smiles at the boy below him. “You look like n'absolute angel.” Joey lay beneath him, cheeks tinted pink and his skin illuminated by sweat and the pink lights around him. Joey, somewhat out of it, smiles back up at his boyfriend, all hints of nervousness gone. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Joey returns the favour of unbuttoning his boyfriend’s jeans. Mitch lies back, lifting his long limbs when he needs to to help Joey take off his pants.

Mitch reaches up to place a hand on Joey’s face which Joey leans in to. “So we’re both clear,” Mitch begins. “How far do you want to go?”

Joey places his hand over Mitch’s. “I want to have sex with you.” The sentence sounds somewhat robotic, like it’s something that was obvious. But Mitch is aware of his strength and how he has been intimidating in the past. The idea that Joey would only sleep with him because he’s scared of him makes Mitch feel disgusting. Joey knows he’s cautious because he loves and cares about him.

Mitch’s smile is gentle as he rubs his thumb against Joey’s cheek. "Wait here," Mitch presses a kiss to the opposite side of his face before jumping up to rummage around in his bag.

Jonas lies back again, taking in the scene in front of him. Mitch's limbs are long and spindly, he has a hint of muscle but his hip and rib bones still jut out. Joey would be lying if he said he didn't envy Mitch for all that. He knows his boyfriend loves his soft curves and round face but he can't help wish he was more angular and less pudgy.

Soon enough, Mitch is crawling over his boyfriend again, kissing his neck until he can hear Jonas giggle above him. "Okay," he sits back between Jonas' legs which are now bent so Mitch can rest his hands on Joey's knees. "I don't know if you've done this before," Mitch states with a mischievous grin before kissing the inside of Joey's knee. "But it might hurt a lil'. Just say 'stop' and I'll stop. Say 'slow' and I'll slow."

When Joey nods understandingly, Mitch leans back to grab the small bottle of lubrication he retrieved from his bag. Joey had done this before, alone, only a few times and only briefly but it made him somewhat calmer.

Joey's breath hitches as Mitch simultaneously pressed a lubricated finger against his hole and wraps his free hand around his dick. Joey nods his head again, understanding Mitch's brief pause as asking for permission to continue. Slowly, Mitch begins to ease his middle finger into Jonas, watching his face as he stared at the ceiling with his mouth open.

"Another?" Mitch asks after a few minutes, the first noise to be made by the two that wasn't gasps or moans. Joey nods again. "N'faster," the smaller of the two tilts his head downwards to look at the other.

Mitch increases the speed of his hand on Joey's dick as pushes a second finger into Joey. Mitch watches Joey's reaction to his fingers speeding up, slowing down, curling or scissoring. He can't help but lovingly smile at the thought that he can make his boyfriend react like this.

"Another," this time rather than a question from Mitch, it's an instruction from Joey. Mitch hesitates for a moment just to see his needy boyfriend grind his hips down. Joey winces a little at the third finger added but soon his panting and gasping louder than before.

After a few minutes, Mitch's hands slow and he presses one more kiss to the inside of Joey's thigh before sitting up. "Do you think you're prepped enough?" Joey enthusiastically nods, causing Mitch to chuckle. Mitch can feel Joey shift on the bed next to him as he reaches back to get the condom he left there earlier and when he looks up he finds Joey sitting on his knees just like him. His cheeks seemed to have gotten even pinker and had they not been in such a situation, Mitch would have probably made fun of him.

"I want to uh," Joey seems nervous again but quickly brushes it off and nods. "I want to sit on your lap doing it."

The excitement mixed with amusement must be apparent on Mitch's face since Joey has to look away, down at his hands. "Naughty Joey wants to ride me?" Mitch teased, shuffling closer to Joey so he could wrap his arms around his waist. "Of course you can, just know it's gunna be hell on yer thighs," Mitch bent his head to kiss Joey's cheek before sitting where he was when they began, up against the wall.

Joey tries to show some confidence as he took the lube from Mitch's hands, simultaneously trying to ignore the fact Mitch Mueller's dick is going to be in him soon and his heart is beating a mile a minute. He squirts some of the liquid in his hand before rubbing it along Mitch's dick. Oh, God it's big, is all Joey can think.

"C'mere," Mitch mumbles and places his hands on Joey's waist, hiding him forward so they could be chest-to chest. "Ready?" Joey nods, wiping the lube from his hands onto the mattress below before resting them on Mitch's shoulders. Mitch holds the top of his dick with one hand and Joey's waist in the other as he guides him down. Mitch hears Joey gasp as the head of his dick enters Joey's hole.

"Oh, definitely different than three fingers," he blurts which in turn, makes Mitch snort a laugh. Both of them try to refrain from giggling as Joey continues to move down. After pausing for a second, Joey starts to push up before sinking back down at a quicker rate. Mitch is glad Joey asked to fuck in this position since both of them are face to face.

The ribbons of light around them brighten and Mitch is pulled out of his thoughts and into the room again to find himself spewing compliments to his boyfriend. "Beautiful, beautiful, best thing that's happened to me," he mumbles into Joey's skin, kissing and biting wherever he can. Holding onto Joey's hips, Mitch thrusts upwards causing his boyfriend to sing the most beautiful howl he's ever heard.

"D-do it again," Joey gasps, still bouncing.

Mitch begins to thrust upwards into his lover who has now hunched over, hugging onto Mitch's shoulder. The noises coming from Joey are breathy but still high pitched. Joey's climax comes with no warning and he is soon spilling onto both his and Mitch's stomachs while Mitch continues to fuck him. Now oversensitive and blissed out, Joey can only find the energy to gasp as Mitch thrusts into him a final few times before reaching his own climax.

They both sit there, drained, for a few minutes before Joey finally lifts himself from Mitch's lap and flops onto his back next to him. Mitch finds the energy to tie up and throw out his condom, through on a pair of sweatpants before leaving the room momentarily to find a cloth. After cleaning up him and Joey, Mitch finally settles onto the bed next to his boyfriend.

Joey rolls over onto this front to lie on Mitch's shoulder and presses a kiss to the skin there. "Couldn't keep away from me?" Mitch teases, wrapping his arm around Joey. The smaller of the two shakes his head. "I wiped lube on your bed earlier and accidentally lay in it."


End file.
